I'anto of Torchwood Weyr
by gracefultree
Summary: Iyanto stands on the hot sands of the Hatching Ground, hoping to Impress one of the dragons that are about to hatch...if he does, he will become one of the elite dragonriders who protect Earth from alien threats... Just a bit of fun that won't leave my brain. Torchwood meets Pern.
1. Chapter 1

**I'anto of Torchwood Weyr**

**Chapter 1: Impressions **

****A/N: This is just a but of a crack-fic that took over my brain while I was writing The Year That Never Was scenes for my story Torchwood Files. I needed a bit of cheering up, and here it is! Let me know if you like it enough for me to continue.

.

Iyanto stood on the hot sands of the Hatching Ground, barefoot and dressed in a simple white tunic and trousers, just like all of the other Candidates. It was an honor to even _be_ on the sands, as he knew, and he was not about to waste his one and only opportunity to Impress one of the dragonettes that were about to hatch. What child hadn't dreamed of bonding with and riding one of the massive creatures that protected Earth from alien threats? Especially a child raised in the Weyr?

Iyanto knew his place, and dreamed of Impressing a Blue or Green dragon. What Bronze or Brown would want him, the orphan son of a kitchen maid and tailor, raised by his elder sister since his tenth birthday? He had a place in the Weyr, cooking and mending, and at seventeen years old, that was almost enough for him. There was a Harper's apprentice named Lisa that he'd started flirting with last month, and the good luck kiss she'd given him before he took his place on the sands promised much more. Still, to Impress a dragon! It would change his life.

Self-doubt crippled him. He was one of seven boys from the lower levels of the Weyr, while the other twenty-odd boys were from richer stock. Holder's sons, Harper's apprentices, students at the Crafthalls. The children of dragonriders. All in all, twice as many boys as dragon eggs.

Across the sands, the lone Queen egg was watched over by the Queen Canarath, the last of the majestic Gold dragons. Ten girls huddled clustered together, whispering. His friend, Toshiko, from the local Crafthall stood among them, granted permission to join them on the sands, though she was not seen as the prettiest or smartest of the Candidates. Iyanto had his doubts. Toshiko was like a sister to him, and he wanted the best for her. He knew she was brilliant, but as a woman in a man's field, her work was often overlooked. And she was certainly pretty enough, though not his type. If she could Impress the Queen, she would be the next Weyrwoman, her place in society decided forever.

Above them, the stands were filled with people, the dragonriders, the Holders, other Weyrfolk and invited guests. The dragons lazed about on shelves bored into the rock of the towering mountain that gave the Weyr its name. Tower Weyr. Of the four Weyrs on the planet, Tower was the oldest, as well as the largest. The Second Weyr, unoriginally named, Iyanto thought with a snort, was a signal outpost, staffed by an elderly man named A'rchie and his Brown dragon Glassoth. If something were coming towards the planet, A'rchie would alert the Tower and the other Weyrs, who would take to the air to burn their enemies from the sky. The fourth Weyr, named Atlantis, vanished below the rising waters of a typhoon over five hundred years ago.

There were rumors that the third Weyr, Torchwood Weyr, was to be re-opened after the Hatching. Iyanto thought, in the deepest, most private part of his mind, that opening Torchwood again would be a good idea. There were several among the staff at Tower who disliked the policies of the Weyrwoman, Yvonne Hartman, and her Weyrmate, H'rold Saxon, the current Weyrleader. They felt that the dragonriders should be elevated from regular society (more than they already were) and given privileges only held by the richest of Holders and Crafthall Masters. Rumors also said that H'rold was having an affair with one of the maids, Lucy, and that Yvonne had threatened to remove his bullocks if she ever caught them at it.

Yvonne's dragon was old, however, and the current clutch of eggs was likely her last, meaning that she and H'rold would not be in power for very much longer. Still, one was Weyrwoman for life, and the rider of the baby Gold would have to learn her skills from Yvonne. Iyanto revised his earlier opinion. He did _not_ want Tosh to Impress the queen if it meant so much time with the Weyrwoman.

Suddenly, a Bronze dragon materialized from _between_ directly over the sands. A highly dangerous move, the rider would have to have complete faith in his dragon and an innate understanding of flight, of _between_ and of where everyone in the entire cavern was to avoid getting stuck in a wall or, Goddess forbid, another dragon and rider. It had happened once, twenty years ago, that a young weyrling and his dragon, trying to impress his teachers, flitted _between_ without the proper training and materialized inside the solid stone wall of the barracks. New barracks had been built on the opposite side of the Weyr floor.

The rider calmly dismounted his dragon and joined the Weyrleader and Weyrwoman on the stands while his dragon settled onto a ledge emptied by a Brown/Green pair. Iyanto wondered who the latecomer was, intrigued that he would be allowed to sit with the Weyrleaders and that the other dragons gave up their own spots of comfort for his dragon. Before Iyanto could think any more about the stranger, the Hatching began.

The next twenty minutes were a blur of dragon cries, children's laughter, and cheering from the crowd. Iyanto was overwhelmed. All of the hatchlings had Impressed, and only a few boys had been injured. Next to him, Toshiko – no, it was T'shiko now, Iyanto forcibly reminded himself – sat with her Brown dragon, cooing and murmuring babytalk in his hear. It was unheard of for a woman to Impress a Brown dragon, for a woman to Impress any dragon but a Gold, actually, but somehow T'shiko did it.

A plaintiff cry met Iyanto's ears and he looked around. The Gold dragonette, the new queen, was trying to walk across the sands. She tripped on her own wing and fell face first. The girls from before tried to help her up, but she hissed at them and continued trying to reach her goal. She sounded so sad, Iyanto thought, so lonely. Like he was lonely, with his sister married to a small Holder already raising children of her own, with his best friend now a dragonrider and no longer available to him. The girl Lisa, he found out from the other boys, had kissed him goodbye. Her Master was taking her back to the Harper Hall in the morning, and she would have no desire to spend time with someone who had failed to Impress a dragon when the new dragonriders were available and looking to show off their prowess.

Something nudged his thigh, and Iyanto absently stroked the warm leathery skin. Warm leathery skin? Looking down, Iyanto met the eyes of the Gold dragonette and fell in love.


	2. Chapter 2: On the Sands

**I'anto of Torchwood Weyr**

**Chapter 2: On the Sands**

.

Iyanto Jones fell in love on the warm sands of the Hatching Ground, staring into the whirling eyes of his gold dragonet. He'd never seen anything so beautiful in his entire life as she was, with deep golden skin and sharp delicate teeth. She flexed her wings for him to admire them, standing tall on her hind legs. She only reached his hip, but he knew she would grow quickly. He felt his mind expand as her emotions washed over him, filling him with acceptance, love, joy and curiosity. She nudged his leg with her snout as hunger filled his mind. New hatchlings were always hungry, he reminded himself.

He looked across the sands to where the other weyrlings and their baby dragons were being led off the sands, presumably to the weyrling barracks and food. Iyanto and his dragon were almost all the way at the other end from the single large opening to the cave that housed the Hatching Ground. He doubted that she would make it that far, the hunger in his mind so intense.

"She's gorgeous," a rich, deep voice said from above Iyanto. "What's her name?"

"Myfanwyth," he answered without thinking, knowing her name instinctively as he knew his own.

"Gorgeous," the man repeated. "And, unless I miss my guess, hungry. Here, this should tide her over until you can get to your weyr or the barracks."

A bucket of large chunks of raw beef landed in the sands next to Iyanto. Myfanwyth squealed in glee at the smell of the meat. Iyanto started handing her chunks even as he turned to smile at his benefactor in thanks.

"Captain J'ack Harkness, at your service," the man said, crouching down so he could meet Iyanto's eyes. He extended a hand.

"Jones," Iyanto whispered, accepting the handshake after hastily wiping his hand on his pant leg. His mouth went dry as he lost himself in the captain's blue eyes. He cleared his throat. "Iyanto Jones."

"Well met, Jones, I'anto Jones," J'ack said, automatically shortening Iyanto's name to honor him as a dragonrider.

I'anto's heart started pounding in his chest as he continued staring into J'ack's eyes, which sparkled with mirth. J'ack's perfect smile widened as a blush crept across I'anto's cheeks. He ran his thumb along the back of I'anto's hand before letting go of that connection.

"Unfortunately, I can't stay," J'ack said, a tinge of regret in his voice. "Yvonne doesn't like me much."

"It's because you're prettier than her," I'anto blurted without thinking. He immediately looked away in embarrassment, the blush spreading to the tips of his ears.

"You think I'm pretty?" J'ack asked, taking I'anto's chin in his fingers and moving his head so their eyes met again. I'anto nodded, unable to speak, riveted in place by the warm fingers along his jaw.

"I have three things to say to you. I hope you take them to heart, young I'anto. First, spend as much time with Myfanwyth as possible. The first months are critical to having a strong bond. Eat with her. Sleep with her. Study with her. Have your meetings in the same room as her. You're a weyrwo—" Jack broke off, embarrassed at almost calling I'anto a weyrwoman. "You ride a Queen, now. You can make them come to you. Second, don't trust Yvonne and H'rold. They don't have your best interests in mind."

"And third?" I'anto asked when J'ack fell silent.

"Please come to my weyr with me."

I'anto's mouth dropped open in surprise. Dragonriders as a whole were known for being reasonably promiscuous and free with who they loved, female _or_ male, but to be propositioned so boldly? To be asked to join J'ack in his weyr, his private sleeping place, where he lived when not on missions…

"Torchwood," J'ack amended. "Torchwood Weyr. That's what I mean. I'm rebuilding it. Yvonne's given me first pick of the weyrlings from this hatching, five of them, to get me out of her hair, so…" He trailed off awkwardly. "I'd like you to come to Torchwood Weyr when you've finished your training."

I'anto licked his lips, stifling his disappointment that J'ack took back the offer he'd almost made. He leaned closer to the other man. "My friend, T'shiko —"

"The craftswoman who Impressed a brown? She can come, too," J'ack rushed to say. He licked his own lips, then brushed his thumb over I'anto's lower lip. "Though you're also welcome in my personal weyr," he added with a suggestive raising of his eyebrows.

"I —"

"Think about it," J'ack whispered, leaning forward until their lips were almost touching. "I'll come visit, once a month. That's as often as Yvonne lets me into Tower."

"I —"

"We can't be seen together, not yet. I'll write you."

"I —"

"I have to go," Jack exclaimed, pressing a hasty kiss to I'anto's lips. In a flurry of gray-blue cloak, J'ack stood and rushed away. I'anto felt his heart clench painfully in his chest, watching him go.

_/I like him,/ _Myfanwyth whispered into I'anto's mind.

"I think I do, too," I'anto answered.

Behind him, footsteps in the sand heralded the approach of others. He looked up to find G'riant, rider of bronze Corinth and Master of the weyrlings standing above him. His daughter, Gwen, was one of the kitchen maids I'anto worked with. Used to work with, he corrected himself. He didn't think she'd been on the sands.

"So, young I'anto, you've met the infamous Captain Harkness, have you?" G'riant asked briskly.

"Yes, sir."

"He's a good man, if often too outspoken for his own good. But that's neither here nor there." G'riant clapped his hands together excitedly. "Now, you have a choice. Usually, new Queen riders are put immediately into their own weyrs, rather than the barracks, but you're not the traditional Queen rider."

"No, sir."

"Would you like to stay with the others in the barracks, to get your own weyr when you've completed your training like the others, or do you want the more traditional treatment of a Queen rider."

"The barracks, please," I'anto said, making a quick decision. That way he would be close to T'shiko.

"Good choice. This way."

"Do you know Captain Harkness well, sir?" I'anto asked as they walked across the sand, Myfanwyth between them.

"I know him well enough to tell you not to expect anything from that kiss he gave you. The man's got a reputation for breaking hearts everywhere he goes."

"Oh," I'anto whispered, his mood darkening slightly.

"And I also know that if you want to be one of the five he selects to go to Torchwood when he reopens it, you need to fly under Yvonne's radar and pretend that it meant a lot less to you than it did. If she thinks you're even slightly interested in following him, she'll do everything in her power to keep you here. You're the only other Queen rider, I'anto, and that's a heavy responsibility. Canarath is old, and has perhaps one or two mating flights left. Unless she bears another queen egg, you will be the next leader of the Weyr in Yvonne's place, and you must be wary of her machinations."

"The kiss didn't mean anything," I'anto protested weakly.

G'riant sighed. "It's not me you need to convince. It's the whole rest of the Weyr."

"Everyone?"

"He kissed you right in the middle of the Hatching Grounds. Almost everyone saw, and those who didn't will have heard about it within the hour."

"Oh."

"I'll say this once: There are some of us that support that man when by all rights we shouldn't. If Yvonne knew, we'd be given all the shit jobs and the non-dragonriders among us would be banished from the Weyr. But he has a vision for a better planet, and a better way of life, and we believe in him."

"I believe in him, too," I'anto said hesitantly. "And I only met him for a minute. Myfanwyth likes him."

"Your dragon is a good judge of character." G'riant looked over at the group of people near the cave mouth they approached. "I won't tell you who the others are, and I don't want you looking for them. We need to keep safe, and that means that we don't all know each other. It's likely that we won't be able to talk again. Keep in mind, though, that I'll be watching and waiting right along with you."

"Yes, sir." They paused so that I'anto could help Myfanwyth unstuck her wing, which she'd stepped on. "Um, how did you know I'd share your views? About him, I mean."

"He knew, probably as soon as he shook your hand. He wouldn't have kissed you so publicly if he didn't want his supporters to know to watch out for you. Now we all know. But Yvonne knows as well, so he'll have to avoid you for a while to keep suspicions away from you."

"He said he'd see me next month."

G'riant shook his head. "Don't count on it. As I said, he has to draw suspicions away from you, now that he's singled you out."

I'anto nodded. They both fell silent as they reached the cave mouth and I'anto and Myfanwyth were led to the barracks by one of the green riders.


	3. Chapter 3: Myths and Hopes

**I'anto of Torchwood Weyr**

**Chapter 3: Myths and Hopes**

**.**

A'rchie, rider of Brown Glassoth, and sole dragonrider at Second Weyr, affectionately called Two, sat on the ledge of his Weyr with his dragon watching the sun set. It had been a quiet week, with no warnings, and he was content to enjoy the rare stillness.

_/The captain comes,/_ Glassoth informed him a few seconds before Captain J'ack materialized in the air before them, riding his Bronze dragon Boesheth. A'rchie went inside to boil water for tea. By the time he was finished, J'ack was striding purposefully into the weyr, a huge smile on his face.

"A'rchie!" he exclaimed. "Good to see you again."

"J'ack, you look like you have news. How was the Hatching?"

If possible, J'ack's grin got even bigger. "Amazing! I even know three of the young riders I want to bring with me."

"So soon?" A'rchie handed him a mug of tea and they both took seats on the comfortable chairs in A'rchie's living quarters. "Yvonne's letting you have five, correct? Will she let you have these three?"

"Two of them I'm sure of. A young craftswoman Impressed a Brown. T'shiko is her name. And there's a journeyman Healer named O'wen who was forced onto the sands who Impressed a Green. Yvonne won't want either of them."

"Too unconventional for her group," A'rchie mused. "And the third?"

"The Queen rider, of course."

"Of course," A'rchie replied with a knowing smile. "It'll take a lot to get Yvonne to part with her. You know how she's wanted a protege for years now. Someone to mold to her image. Someone to let her stay in power from behind the throne, so to speak."

"Somehow, I don't think this Queen rider will fall under her sway. I think I beat Yvonne in that department." J'ack's smile became much softer. His eyes drifted into memory for a moment. "We kissed on the Hatching Ground," he said wistfully. "Myfanwyth and her rider will come to Torchwood, I guarantee it."

A'rchie shook his head in disbelief. "J'ack! You've just put a huge target on her back! What were you thinking? Besides the obvious, of course."

"I don't want a quick roll in the sheets, despite what you might think of me," J'ack snapped. "He's too special for that. I have to take my time with him."

"He? Him? What are you going on about?"

"Didn't I tell you?" J'ack asked with fake innocence on his face. "A young man by the name of I'anto Jones Impressed the Queen Myfanwyth."

"A man!" A'rchie exclaimed. "That's never happened in three thousand years! Not even with the first riders!"

"Have you ever read the myths of how we found and bonded with the dragons?" J'ack asked, changing the topic suddenly. "It says that the first dragonriders formed empathic bonds with each other, as well as with their dragons. It is said that, once, if a new rider were already bonded to a spouse, that spouse would also be chosen to be a rider, that their dragons would be mates as well. There were many female riders of Green dragons, then, so they say."

"They also said that when a Queen rises to mate, she mates for life, however that's been proven wrong a hundred times over the years."

"You don't believe the stories?"

A'rchie sighed. "Perhaps there is some merit to them, but there is just as much misdirection. I think you're grasping at straws if you claim you and this boy have a bond of some kind after such a brief meeting as it must have been."

"There's something about him," J'ack said, lost in his memories again. "His eyes… I could drown in those eyes. And his lips tasted so good. I didn't get much, just an impression of his flavor, but it just whetted my appetite for more."

"J'ack? What does Boesheth say?"

"He says: 'the boy is good for you.' I think he likes him."

"So what will you do?"

J'ack paused, considering his options. "I'll write to him. I'll court him through letters, so that when it's safe for me to see him again…" J'ack trailed off nervously. "Would you be able to give him my letters when you go to make your weekly reports?"

A'rchie rolled his eyes, then patted J'ack on the back. "I will, my friend. If only because you look so smitten."

"I'm not smitten!" J'ack exclaimed, affronted.

"You sigh whenever you say his name. You'd think you were old enough to have gotten past that stage."

"Even as a teen and in my twenties, when I used my status to bed anyone and everyone, I've never felt like this," J'ack admitted carefully. "It's not just about sex with him. I have this feeling. I don't know what it means."

"One day at a time, my friend. One day at a time. I leave for Tower tomorrow morning, so give me your letter before then. I'll even bring you back his response, if he has one." A'rchie grinned. "If he feels even half of what you do, I'm sure he'll have a response."

"I hope so," J'ack whispered. "I hope so."


	4. Chapter 4

**I'anto of Torchwood Weyr**

**Chapter 4**

A/N:Enjoy this snippet. Next chapter takes place a number of months from now.

.

I'anto stopped paying attention to where he was going at just the wrong moment. He crashed head first into the chest of an older rider. The man grabbed his elbow to keep him on his feet when he stumbled.

"Easy there, young one," the man said. "No need to rush around so."

"I'm sorry, sir!" I'anto exclaimed, his cheeks reddening in embarrassment. "I'm late for my meeting with Yvonne and H'rold," he explained, hoping that would encourage the man to release his arm.

"You must be the I'anto I've heard so much about," the man mused. He let go of I'anto's arm and extended his hand to shake I'anto's. "I'm Glassoth's rider, A'rchie, from Two."

"Myfanwyth's rider, I'anto, at your service," I'anto answered automatically. They shook hands. I'anto was impressed with the firm grip and no nonsense air about him.

"I have something for you," A'rchie continued. He pulled a letter from the inner pocket of his jacket and handed it over. On the envelope was I'anto's name in elegant script. There was no clue as to who it was from. I'anto frowned, puzzled. "I leave immediately after the bell for tenth hour tomorrow," A'rchie said. "Make sure you get your response to me by then, or your new friend might think you don't want anything to do with him."

I'anto blinked slowly, trying to figure out who might send him a letter. Did he have any friends outside of the new dragonriders? "Who —"

"Tenth hour," A'rchie reminded him. He winked at I'anto and walked away. "Oh! Don't open that now," A'rchie added from a few feet away, just in time. "Wait until you're alone."

I'anto nodded and tucked the mysterious letter into his jacket pocket before moving towards the conference room where the Weyrleader and Weyrwoman waited to give him his first official lesson in dragonrider history.

_Dear I'anto,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. You have been much on my mind of late, and I hope to be able to visit with you soon. I'll be at Tower in two weeks, but it's not likely I'll be able to see you. It's too soon after the Hatching, and my impulsive gesture may have caused you problems. I'm sorry for that, for I would like to see you, as I promised I would. _

_How are you settling into Weyr life in your new role? How has it been with Myfanwyth? She must be growing quite quickly. Has she reached your shoulders yet? I remember when Boesheth was a hatchling. He seemed to grow overnight, and I was constantly oiling his skin as it stretched. He still loves the occasional bath and oiling, though we rarely have the time anymore. Being Weyrleader has its disadvantages. And paperwork, but I won't bore you with those details. _

_Please ask me if you have questions that you don't feel comfortable asking your instructors or Weyrleaders. I will answer them truthfully, as others might not. There are many layers to people and history, as you will find. _

_Give my regards to your friend T'shiko. I look forward to meeting her. _

_Be well, I'anto. I will hold you in my thoughts often. _

_J'ack_

"He said he'll hold me in his thoughts," I'anto enthused to his best friend, T'shiko, that evening. "That he thinks of me often! He used that word, often!"

"Oh, I'anto, that's wonderful! You have to write him back. What are you going to say?" She clapped her hands in excitement.

"I don't know. What should I say? Do I tell him I've been thinking about him, too?"

"You've been obsessing about him," T'shiko teased. "So I think so." She sat down cross-legged on his bed next to him.

"Well, wouldn't you? He's the most handsome man I've ever seen! And he likes me enough to kiss me. I mean, that has to count for something, right?" He paused, rereading the letter. "Though I wish I could see him when he's here next."

"Maybe you can sneak away somewhere to a dark corner and make out?" she suggested, bumping his shoulder playfully. I'anto blushed crimson. "No?"

"He's too old to do stuff like that."

"How do you know?"

"He's at least in his thirties. Thirty year olds don't make out in dark corners."

"I repeat: How do you know? Maybe he'd like to."

"Yeah, well, I want to do more than make out," I'anto whispered, looking away. "I want to get to know him. If I'm going to Torchwood, it's likely his bronze will fly Myfanwyth when she rises to mate. There won't be any other bronzes there, and I doubt Yvonne would let him have Mishanth or Horteth. And, eww, I don't like either of their riders, anyway. They're younger than me, and too arrogant for their own good now that they've impressed bronzes. Boesheth will be the one to catch her. I want to know J'ack before our dragons force us into bed together."

"It's not forcing," she said. "It's just that their minds take ours over during the mating flight and we end up there."

"If I don't know him, it'll feel like it, don't you think?"

"I guess," she replied, unconvinced. "Anyway, that's not for another eighteen months, so you don't have to worry about it yet. I'm sure you'll have time to see him before then. And make out with him." She winked and stood to leave the room and him alone with his thoughts.

Sighing, I'anto got out a piece of paper and a pen.

_Dear J'ack, _

_I've been thinking of you, too. _

_Myfanwyth is growing faster than any of the other dragonets, as far as Master G'riant says. She eats a lot, and sleeps a lot. And, yes, I oil her at least once a day. She likes being scratched on her eye ridge. Does Boesheth like that, too? _

_Everyone keeps telling me to enjoy my time with her while she's young and small, because we'll both forget it soon enough when she's full grown and ready to mate, but I'm assigned so many classes and tasks that I don't have the time to have that time. I think I have extra lessons, though, because Myfanwyth is the queen. Do you think that's true? _

_T'shiko sends her regards back. I think you'll like her. She has spunk. She's always trying to build something with spare parts in whatever free time she has. I think if she were still at her Crafthall she'd be bored. She says they didn't give her much responsibility because she's a woman, even though she's just as smart as many of the full Craftmasters._

_I'm hoping that I'll have some free time soon so I can read more. As a kitchen worker, I didn't have much free time, either, but I had more than I have now. Not that I would give up Myfanwyth just to have free time, of course! _

_I like reading. I like that it can transport me to other places and times. But I also like learning facts and histories. There's so much happening at any one time all over the planet, and all over others, I imagine, though Yvonne would have us believe that all aliens are evil. Somehow I just can't believe that. Do you have any books to recommend I start reading? It doesn't sound like you have much free time, either, but what do you like to do when you have it?_

_I know we won't be able to talk in person for a while, but how often can we write? I'm looking forward to getting to know you better. _

_I'anto_

_PS: I really like your cloak._

_Dear I'anto,_

_A'rchie goes to Tower once a week to give his reports to Yvonne about the long-range scans that he does at Two. He's willing to pass our letters back and forth. I wish we could meet in person, too. There are so many things I could show you. So many things to talk about. _

_Your free time will expand once Myfanwyth stops growing as quickly, at around eight to ten months. You'll only have to oil her a few times a week, then. I'm not sure if G'riant will have you doing firestone drills with the other weyrlings, since Myfanwyth won't be able to chew it or breath fire. If not, you might have more time then. Or you might have extra classes with the Weyrleaders. At a year she should be large enough for you to start learning to fly together. I hope I'm there to see that, to see your smile. One's first flight with one's dragon is like magic. It's something you'll never forget your entire life. _

_I have a crew of twenty people with me at Torchwood right now, clearing away the centuries of neglect and rubbish. It's going to be a long job, but worth it. I'll clear out the Weyrwoman's weyr for you to use, because it's connected to the Archives and Myfanwyth will be our queen, of course. Since you like reading so much, you'll have the Archives all at your fingertips. I'll warn you, though, there are centuries of books, journals, reports and artifacts here, all of it covered in a thick layer of dust. I can't promise that it will be organized or even very clean. I have to make sure I have enough weyrs and other rooms for you and my other recruits and the support staff, as well as a functioning kitchen cavern and bathing pools. I'll have to arrange for a herd of cattle for the dragons. _

_The only good thing about this whole business is that in a year or two, I'll have you and the others here with me and we can begin our real projects. I can't tell you what they are yet, but I think you'll like them. I hope you will. You can tell T'shiko that there will be a lot of artifacts for her to work on and learn about once she's here. I think she'll enjoy it, though I don't know her by more than reputation yet. _

_Next week I'm going to send A'rchie with a book. It was one of my favorites growing up, and influenced how I look at the world. I'll give you a reading list, if you'd like, also. I doubt many of them will be on H'rold's or Yvonne's approved list. You'll just have to trust me. _

_You'll be in my thoughts._

_J'ack_

_PS: I'd like to see you in my cloak. _


	5. Chapter 5

**I'anto of Torchwood Weyr**

**Chapter 5**

A/N: I'm glad everyone enjoyed the last chapter so much! Writing this chapter came pretty easily, and I have an idea of where the next two are going, so it might not ba as long a wait as before. (Not making promises, though.)

.

Three months. It was three months since I'anto Impressed Myfanwyth and met J'ack. Three months of letters that were becoming more and more important to I'anto every week, since it was his only connection to the man he was falling in love with. Could you fall in love with someone you'd only met once for a few minutes? T'shiko seemed to think so, especially as the tone of their letters slowly changed and became more heated. It was subtle, but they were flirting on paper, since they couldn't do it in person. I'anto had started imagining J'ack when he pleasured himself late at night.

He was glad he had a single room. In total, there were fourteen weyrlings, plus I'anto, who was a weyrling but also a queen rider, setting him apart. He was one of five who had single rooms in the barracks, the others being Fl'oyd and M'kael, bronze riders, T'shiko, the only woman, and O'wen, who was too unpleasant for anyone to be willing to share a room with him. He wondered if it would be possible for J'ack to join him in his room, then quickly dropped that line of speculation. Too obvious. Better for him to sneak away to visit J'ack in his temporary weyr.

Now that the man himself was in front of I'anto, he _still_ couldn't do anything about getting him alone! J'ack walked back and forth in front of the classroom, lecturing the weyrlings about firestone, the rock that dragons chewed to allow them to breathe fire. I'anto stared at him, feeling like a fool as his face flushed. J'ack hadn't even acknowledged him beyond noting his presence during roll call.

Oh, he knew it would be too dangerous for J'ack to even look at him too closely, but I'anto was disappointed, nonetheless. He knew J'ack would be teaching the morning classes for the rest of the week, and wondered if they would be able to sneak away for a few minutes in the middle of the night. He couldn't risk saying anything without getting approval from him first. J'ack was older, more experienced, and he would know the right time to act. I'anto knew he was still learning. He knew he didn't have a proper grasp of Weyr politics yet to do anything on his own.

He loved J'ack's voice. He loved the sparkle in his blue eyes as he talked about a subject that was clearly fascinating to him. He loved being able to watch the man as he wandered around the front of the classroom, his leather riding jacket undone to display the white shirt underneath and a hint of firm muscle. Glancing around the room, I'anto could tell he wasn't the only one. J'ack was gorgeous, and everyone knew it.

"I'anto! Please explain why we don't let queens chew firestone." J'ack's voice saying his name startled I'anto out of his thoughts. He looked up to meet J'ack's eyes.

"Because firestone acts as a contraceptive in female dragons," I'anto answered. He continued, hoping to impress J'ack with all the information he'd been reading in the books J'ack recommended. "The greens, while female, are fighting dragons, and their eggs are much smaller than those of a gold, so in terms of better genetics, it makes sense for them not to breed. Also, they rise to mate every other month, while the queens only mate once or twice a year."

"Excellent," J'ack said, a small smile in his eyes for I'anto, who felt his cheeks burning at the praise. "Fl'oyd, M'kael, you ride bronzes, so you need to be paying better attention. Someday your dragons will be in competition for a queen in a mating flight, and you need to be prepared."

The two weyrlings J'ack mentioned looked up from their notebooks. It was clear neither had been listening very closely. Fl'oyd sneered at I'anto. "Who'd want to fly the new queen, anyway? Not like she's got a proper rider." I'anto bristled at the insult.

"Oi, leave him alone, assholes," O'wen shouted, standing. "You could be catching a green in a mating flight someday, just like the browns do, so don't look down on him for being male. We've all got to get used to more flexible sexuality now that we ride dragons."

"Good point, O'wen," J'ack said, returning to his desk. "For many of you, as soon as your dragon flies to mate or to catch a mate, you'll find yourselves in bed with another man. Get used to the idea. There's nothing wrong with it, nothing disgusting about it. It's just as natural as a male/female pairing. The Weyr is one of the few places where such pairings aren't frowned upon."

"A lot of people want to be dragonriders," M'ark, one of the green riders, said, pride clear in his voice. His best friend and roommate, B'enji, a brown rider, nodded emphatically. I'anto thought they were already lovers, so the likelihood of their dragons mating with each other was high. He smiled, thinking of Boesheth catching Myfanwyth at her first mating flight.

"We as dragonriders are both the most respected element of society and the most feared," J'ack said, switching back into lecture mode. "Why would we be feared?"

"Because we ride bloody huge dragons!" Rh'ys, one of the blue riders threw out. A few people laughed.

"And we can burn their houses down," A'ndy, another blue rider and Rh'ys' roommate, added.

"None of us are flying _or _chewing firestone yet," T'shiko reminded the room. "But I think it's because we can fly _between_ one place and another almost instantly. If we didn't have to fight aliens, we could be highly paid messengers, or something."

"Aliens? Who's ever met an alien, anyway?" scoffed one of the younger green riders.

"I have," J'ack said solemnly. "As has anyone in one of the fighting wings. And let me tell you, it's not all fun and games." He shrugged his jacket off and pulled up the sleeve of his shirt, revealing a leather wristband. All along his left upper arm ran an angry red scar, as if he'd been pressed against burning hot metal. "This is three years old," he told them. "I'll carry it the rest of my life."

"What happened?" I'anto asked in a hushed whisper. The rest of the class echoed his question, leaning forward for the answer.

"Boesheth and I were scouting the mountains with the rest of my wing when an alien space-pod found us. I was a wingsecond at the time, and when I was injured by the laser, my commander sent me back to the Weyr for firestone. We didn't patrol with firestone back then, you see." J'ack paused, lost in the memory for a moment.

"By the time we got back with reinforcements and firestone, the entire wing had been wiped out. Fourteen men and dragons, all dead. A'lex gave me the wingleader's knot and told me to carry on his mission of protecting the planet. It was the first real alien incursion in over two hundred years." J'ack laughed harshly. "I took five of my most trusted riders and hunted the aliens down and destroyed them."

"What's a laser?" A'ndy asked.

"It's a concentrated beam of light and heat. Imagine an inferno compressed into a space as small as a thread of yarn."

"If we could re-create that…" T'shiko murmured to herself.

"The technology has been destroyed," J'ack declared in a cold voice, brooking no argument or continuation of the topic. "Now, who can tell me how much firestone is in a standard sack?"

I'anto's mind drifted as the lesson continued. He imagined what it would be like to lose an entire wing, men that had probably grown up together, who were friends, some who could be lovers. He couldn't even begin to comprehend the heartache J'ack must have been through. What he must still feel for his dead comrades. Losing his parents had been really difficult, but I'anto had his sister to look after him until she married and left the Weyr two years ago. But if all of J'ack's support system were the men in that wing…

The bell for twelfth hour and lunch sounded and everyone stood. I'anto half-hoped to be able to sit with J'ack, so he hung back as the others rushed past him. J'ack, in a much better mood than before, watched the scramble to get to the dining hall with a small smile on his face. He seemed amused. When his eyes met I'anto's, he made a shooing gesture with his head, indicating I'anto was to join his friends at lunch.

"T'shiko, if I could have a word?" J'ack said as she passed his desk. She turned and smiled at him.

"Of course." She looked over her shoulder at I'anto, who hadn't moved from his own desk. "Save me a space at the table, OK?" she asked with a wink. Reluctantly, I'anto nodded and left, a small part of him seething with jealousy that she would have time with J'ack when he couldn't. Wasn't _he_ the one J'ack was courting right now? His last glimpse of them was J'ack putting an arm over T'shiko's shoulder and drawing her close to him, his fingers tapping her arm in a silent beat.

He sighed. There really wasn't anything for him to be jealous about. J'ack _was_ courting him, and had been since the fifth letter he sent, when he simply asked for the honor. I'anto practically shouted in happiness when he read it, bringing T'shiko at a run to find out what was going on that had him so excited. So maybe the flirting wasn't so subtle, after all, he mused. Still, he wanted time alone with his suitor.

"Where's T'shiko?" O'wen asked as soon as I'anto joined him and half the other weyrlings at their table in the dining hall. It was crowded today, so I'anto was glad they, at least, had assigned tables.

"J'ack wanted to talk to her," I'anto answered, hoping he kept the jealousy from his voice. It must have worked, because the news flew around the table, and then the dining hall, like wildfire. All of a sudden, the rumors that J'ack was courting the female brown rider were everywhere.

"First female rider of a fighting dragon in seven hundred years," commented a brown rider to his friend as he passed the two weyrling tables. "Of course Captain Libido is going after her!"

"He'll make his way through the weyrlings within a month, that's my bet," the friend remarked.

"No, even with his reputation, it'll take at least three," someone else said. "And I heard there are a few that even _he_ wouldn't touch!"

"Really?"

"That boy who Impressed the queen, for one. Apparently, J'ack only kissed him on a dare!"

"Where'd you hear that from?"

"I have my sources."

I'anto struggled to swallow his latest bite of lunch as the three men walked away, laughing. O'wen watched them closely before turning back to I'anto.

"Was it really a dare?" he wondered.

I'anto summoned a neutral expression to his face, finding it easier and easier as he practiced, though he usually reserved it for Yvonne and H'rold. "How should I know? It's not like I got to talk to him."

"Well, I guess T'shiko is more his speed," the green rider muttered to himself. I'anto blinked at the emotion in his friend's voice.

"Do you like her?" he asked suddenly.

"What? No! Of course not!" O'wen spluttered. "She's just, you know, female. Only one in the barracks. I need a little female companionship sometimes, is all."

"That didn't stop you from seeking out some comfort with Gwen, now, did it?" A'ndy teased, prodding O'wen with his fork.

"Gwen?" Rh'ys demanded. "You slept with Gwen? _My _Gwen?"

"Hey, calm down," O'wen said, holding up his hands in a gesture of peace. "I didn't know she was with anyone. She didn't tell me. I even asked!"

"How long has it been going on?" Rh'ys growled, low and threatening.

"Um, two months," O'wen admitted.

"Two months! I'm going to kill her!" Rh'ys shouted. "She's been with me for almost a year!" He stood up and looked around to see if he could spot her. "Doesn't mean I'm not going to kill you, too, mate," Rh'ys said to O'wen as he stalked off to find his girlfriend.

"So, T'shiko, it seems the weyrlings are just as just as energetic as when I was that age," J'ack mused, loud enough that he caught everyone's attention at the weyrling table. T'shiko, a hand resting in the crook of his arm, smiled up at him.

"It looks like Rh'ys just found out that his girlfriend's been cheating on him with O'wen," she explained.

"Ah. That explains it." J'ack grinned. "Well, my dear, I shall see you tomorrow for our next class." He kissed her hand and helped her into her chair next to I'anto. "Have a good afternoon, everyone," J'ack said, waving at the table as he turned to find some friends to sit with for the meal.

"I think he likes me," T'shiko blurted out, blushing prettily. I'anto felt his heart sink and his stomach twist in pain.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'anto of Torchwood Weyr**

**Chapter 6: J'ack**

A/N: I'm so glad people are enjoying this! Many of you have hit upon J'ack's true plan before I'anto has. Remember, though, he's only 17 and J'ack's in his thirties.

Updated some formatting...

.

_/Don't worry, J'ack still likes you,/_ Myfanwyth said to I'anto as he rubbed fragrant oil into her hide after her bath. Today's flavor was rosemary lavender, and he found himself relaxing as he breathed it in.

"Yeah? And how do you know?" he asked petulantly. "I haven't had a single minute alone with him since he got here. He's actively courting Tosh, and the entire Weyr knows it."

_/Boesheth told me./_ she explained. _/He says to be patient a little longer./_

"What else does Boesheth say?"

_/Just to tell you to be patient./_

"What happened to him courting _me_?" I'anto growled, rubbing in the last bit of oil.

"You need to have a little more faith in your man," T'shiko said, walking up behind I'anto. He jumped, startled. She held up a letter with his name scrawled in J'ack's distinctive cursive that I'anto had come to love. He clambered to his feet.

"T'shiko!"

"I'anto," she replied, pulling the letter out of his reach when he tried to grab it. "Wash off the oil before you touch this, otherwise you might not be able to read it."

"Good idea," he muttered, hastily wiping off his hands on a rag.

"He just wants it to look like he's courting me, you know," she said, taking a seat on a nearby bench. "He wants to make a case to bring me to Torchwood without hassle and keep any suspicious eyes off you. You're the one he wants. He told me so himself."

"He did?" I'anto asked, unbelieving.

"Of course he did! When you left, he sighed really sadly before introducing himself." She patted the bench next to her. I'anto joined her. "Then he asked if I'd mind playing the part of his pretend lover and passing you a letter."

"Thanks."

"So, you want it?" she teased, offering the letter again. This time she gave it to I'anto, who immediately opened the envelope.

"It's a diagram of the Weyr," I'anto said, holding it up. On the page, one of the empty weyrs was circled, "Midnight" written next to it. "He must want me to meet him here!"

"I think you'll finally get to kiss him," T'shiko whispered, thumping her shoulder against his.

"Yeah," I'anto breathed, his eyes slightly glazed as he stared into space, thinking of what else might happen.

I'anto had never felt time move more slowly than it did as he finished his chores, had a meeting/lesson with Yvonne, had dinner with his friends and did his homework for the next day. He usually finished quite quickly, but he was distracted thinking about his midnight rendezvous.

At quarter-past eleventh hour he couldn't stand it anymore and he got dressed, pulling on his nicest shirt, and left the barracks, keeping to the shadows. He followed the bowl of the Weyr until he got to the main kitchen caverns where he made coffee. Everyone said that his coffee was the best in the Weyr, and not a few people had complained to the cooks about the sudden decrease in quality when he Impressed Myfanwyth and stopped working in the kitchens. He figured one of his special coffees would be a nice way to break the ice with J'ack.

_How do you start a conversation with someone you've been writing to for three months but never really spoken to? Will it be awkward? Will it be natural?_ he wondered to himself. _Ah, well. What will be, will be._

Clutching the thermos of coffee he found his way to the weyr J'ack indicated. No lights shined in the entrance, nor in the room with the dragon's stone couch. He moved farther into the weyr, to the main living area. Nothing. No light, no J'ack. I'anto frowned. All that was left was the sleeping room and the baths. _He wouldn't want to meet in the baths, would he? But to just go to the sleeping room… I know I want to kiss him, but am I ready to sleep with him so soon?_

Both the sleeping and bathing rooms were empty. He returned to the main room and sat on a dust-covered chair, not bothering to remove the dust cover. It seemed like hours passed as he waited, though it must have been only minutes because the midnight bell rang just as he heard movement in the outer weyr. He jumped to his feet, his heart hammering in his chest. His stomach clenched in anxiety.

_This is it!_ he said to himself, mentally trying to pull himself together. He couldn't stop the tremor in his hands as he held the thermos as if it were a lifeline.

J'ack strode into the room, all confidence and flashing eyes and huge smile. He enveloped I'anto in a tight embrace and kissed him just below his left ear. I'anto dropped the thermos to hug J'ack back, clinging to him. J'ack loosened his hold and pulled back slightly so he could meet I'anto's eyes in the dark. He touched I'anto's cheek tenderly.

"Goddess, I'anto, I've wanted to hold you like this for so long," J'ack breathed softly. "May I kiss you?"

I'anto nodded and then J'ack's lips were on his, soft and sweet and gentle and hungry and impatient, all at the same time. Involuntarily, I'anto opened his mouth slightly, wanting more. J'ack licked at I'anto's lips, encouragingly, then thrust his tongue into I'anto's mouth when he opened it fully. I'anto plastered himself against J'ack's body.

"Don't stop," I'anto whimpered when J'ack drew back. They stared at each other, chests heaving as they tried to catch their breath after the intensity of the moment.

J'ack ran his fingers through I'anto's hair, chuckling. "We should sit down," he said. "And we need to talk." I'anto nodded and followed J'ack to a small couch. J'ack pulled off the dust cover and settled them both. He kissed I'anto quickly, just a peck on the lips. "You want this?" he asked.

"I want to be with you," I'anto answered bluntly. "It's all I've wanted since I first saw you appear from _between_ in the air above the Hatching Grounds."

J'ack smiled. "You're half my age," he pointed out, wanting to get the potential issues aired in the open before they went any farther.

"I don't care."

"I can't guarantee that Boesheth will catch Myfanwyth."

"I still don't care. I want this."

"I have a history, lots of past partners. You're going to hear stories about me, things I've done. But I'd only be with you. I promise that."

"I'm a virgin," I'anto blurted out, immediately coloring in embarrassment and looking away. "I want you to be my first —"

"We'll go as slowly as you need," J'ack replied, gently bringing I'anto's head up to meet his eyes again. "I would never hurt you."

"I know." They stared into each other's eyes for a long moment. "How long can we be here tonight?"

"A few hours. We can meet again tomorrow, in a different weyr. I hate it, but I can't bring you to mine. We have to keep them guessing." J'ack paused. "I'll be here a week. That's six nights we can meet."

"I wish it didn't have to be a secret."

"I know, darling," J'ack said, cupping I'anto's cheek, stroking his cheekbone with his thumb. "Once you're fully trained and at Torchwood, it won't have to be a secret anymore, even if Myfanwyth hasn't mated yet. We have to be patient."

"Can we kiss some more? Right now, I mean?"

J'ack laughed heartily. He pulled I'anto into another hug, practically dragging him onto his lap. "Just a few more things to cover, then we can kiss all you want, OK?" I'anto rolled his eyes in frustration and nodded. "First, I know I picked T'shiko as a cover without talking to you. Is that OK with you that I did that? We need to keep eyes off us, and I thought she'd be a good choice from all you've told me about her."

"I was angry at first, but I see why you did it. I guess it has to be done. You're right, though. Better her than anyone else."

J'ack paused. "You can talk to me about anything, OK? Just like in the letters. And we'll need to talk about sex in more detail at some point, so you're ready for what it means before we do it."

"You know, from the rumors, I wouldn't have thought you'd be so responsible about it," I'anto said with a wink to take away any sting his comment might have caused.

"I'm full of surprises," J'ack replied with a grin.

"Does a heat of the moment demand count as talking about it?" J'ack raised an eyebrow in question. I'anto, now used to the dim light, saw it. "I mean, if we're sitting here kissing like this, and I want you to open my trousers and touch me…"

J'ack laughed again and squeezed him tight. I'anto thought that J'ack's laugh was his new favorite sound in the whole world. J'ack kissed him, long and hard and deep. _Definitely my new favorite activity,_ I'anto decided.

"I think that counts for everything but sex itself," J'ack murmured when their lips parted. "You tell me what you want tonight, darling, I'll give it to you. How's that?"

"Excellent," Ianto declared. "Now kiss me."

J'ack obliged him.


	7. Chapter 7

**I'anto of Torchwood Weyr**

**Chapter 7**

A/N: Here's the morning after I'anto's midnight rendezvous with J'ack. Enjoy!

.

.

"You seem happy," T'shiko commented as she joined I'anto at the weyrling table for breakfast. "Happy and very tired." He blushed but leaned forward to whisper to her.

"We made out and talked for three hours! He's so beautiful, and kind and gentle and wonderful. It was totally amazing!" He glanced around to make sure no one else was nearby. "He, um, he's really good at it."

T'shiko squealed in happiness. "Oh my Goddess! Did you —?"

"We didn't go all the way. He wants us to have a real bed for that. And I think that'd be better, too, but I don't like having to wait."

She snickered. "Of course you don't."

"Hey, what's going on here?" O'wen asked, setting down his porridge and taking a seat next to them. "You two are never the last ones at breakfast."

"I already ate," T'shiko said. "I'm just hearing about I'anto's eventful night."

"Yeah? You finally get some, coffee-boy?" O'wen teased, nudging his friend. I'anto's blush deepened. "You did! Wow. Who?"

"No one you know," I'anto muttered.

"Mate, there are only 876 people in the Weyr. I know all of them, at least by sight."

"Oh."

"So? Who is it?" O'wen repeated.

"Boys! T'shiko! You have five minutes to get to class, so you'd better hurry," J'ack said enthusiastically as he passed their table.

"J'ack! Can I walk with you?" T'shiko asked, standing. He gave her a huge smile and offered his arm. I'anto and O'wen finished their porridge quickly and dashed off to class, the mystery of I'anto's late night forgotten in a moment of panic. Neither wanted to be singled out in class for being late.

"Yesterday we talked primarily about firestone," J'ack said to begin class as he paced back and forth in front of the classroom. "Today we're going to talk about other forms of attack and defense the dragons have when fighting. What are your thoughts?"

"Going _between_," M'kael offered loudly.

"Claws and teeth," Rh'ys declared.

"Being part of a wing," B'enji offered.

"The intelligence of their rider," I'anto said softly.

"Flying really high and fast," O'wen said at the same time.

"All good answers," J'ack said, turning from the board where he'd been writing them down. I'anto noted that he'd put a star next to his and B'enji's answers. "But you forgot one major advantage that dragons have that aliens don't. Can anyone guess?" The weyrlings looked at each other, hoping someone had an answer. No one seemed to, so J'ack answered for them. "Dragons are telepathic. Not just with their rider, but with each other. This means that they can communicate without being detected and make plans for what to do next in any given situation."

"Can humans be telepathic with each other?" M'ark asked. A few people snickered, thinking of his relationship with B'enji. "Or with someone else's dragon?"

"There are myths that things like that could happen, back when we first learned of the dragons and how to bond with them and ride them. But there hasn't been a documented case of either scenario you mention in the thousand years we've been keeping records."

"But it's possible?" M'ark persisted.

J'ack shrugged. "Officially, no. H'rold is quite clear on that topic. And as Weyrleader, we must follow his stated opinion." J'ack paused and poured himself coffee from the thermos one of the kitchen workers had left for him. He took a sip. "Ugh! Who makes this sludge?" he demanded putting his mug down and pushing it away from him, a look of disgust clear on his face.

The entire classroom burst into laughter.

"Gwen makes the coffee this week," Fl'oyd said. "And she had a bad night, so it's worse than usual." He glanced between O'wen and Rh'ys expectantly.

"Don't look at me," Rh'ys said, holding up his hands. "I dumped the cheating wench."

"Me, too," O'wen added. "I don't want to get into that kind of drama. Girl's not worth it."

The class burst into excited murmurs as everyone digested the news that not only was Gwen single, but had been dumped by both her boyfriends in the same day. No wonder the coffee was so bad!

"If we can get back on topic, please," J'ack said after a few minutes. "Before we start, though, where can I get a decent coffee? Do I have to fly to London?"

"Ask I'anto to make you some," A'ndy said, pointing. "He makes the best coffee in the Weyr."

J'ack turned expectantly to I'anto. "Do you, now?"

"People like it," I'anto replied, ducking his head at being the center of attention in the room. He remembered that they'd been too interested in each other for him to remember to give J'ack the coffee he'd brought the night before, so he didn't know yet. He couldn't help the blush that spread across his cheeks.

"Well, get over there and make some!" J'ack exclaimed, making a shooing motion with his hand. "Make enough for the whole class." He pointed at three riders at random. "You three go help him carry it back."

"You're seriously postponing class so he can make coffee?" A'ndy asked. "You must be desperate!"

J'ack shrugged. "Teacher's prerogative," he stated.

Twenty minutes later I'anto and the others returned with trays of coffee. I'anto served J'ack first. J'ack took one sip and his eyes rolled back in his head as he moaned obscenely. The class giggled and laughed nervously.

"Wow," J'ack said. "This is the best coffee I've ever tasted! That's it. I'anto, you're making coffee for class every morning I'm here. Understand?" He winked at I'anto, making I'anto blush again, just as he got himself under control from hearing J'ack's moaning.

"Yes, sir," I'anto whispered, finally taking his seat again. "It would be my pleasure."


	8. Chapter 8: First Flight

**I'anto of Torchwood Weyr**

**Chapter 8: First Flight**

A/N: Thank you everyone for following and reviewing! Enjoy! (Add the usual disclaimer that Towrchwood & Pern aren't mine and I'm just playing with them for my own enjoyment.)

.

.

.

"Master G'riant!" an enthusiastically happy voice shouted, preceding the man climbing up the hill.

"Captain J'ack! What brings you to Tower a week earlier than your planned lessons?" the older rider asked.

J'ack smiled at his friend as they stood on a hill overlooking the weyrling training area. Below them, fifteen young dragons and their riders were prepping to attempt their first flights. "Rumor has it that the weyrlings are ready to jump. I wanted to see if anyone managed to make their first flight today," J'ack answered, his eyes tracking a certain young man and his dragon. "And I also wanted to see how they were shaping up for when I come back and have to split them up into training wings in six weeks."

"Well, as you can see, there's two distinct groups. A bit difficult to tell from the regular classes, but once you get them outside and with their dragons it's obvious." G'riant pointed. "I'anto, T'shiko, O'wen, Rh'ys and A'ndy are all good friends. They study together and do extra drills when they have time. M'kael and Fl'oyd have taken the lead with the other six."

"And B'enji and M'ark remain on their own?" J'ack clarified.

"When pressed, they gravitate to I'anto's group. They join them for the extra drills. I think B'enji respects I'anto and the decisions he makes during the drills and lessons."

J'ack nodded to himself. "I'm not going to get I'anto for Torchwood," he said, trying to sound nonchalant. His friend heard the upset in his voice and pretended he hadn't, as he knew J'ack would want. "Yvonne's clear on that. It's the one thing she's not willing to budge on."

"That's not good, for any number of reasons," G'riant warned. "You need him at Torchwood. His Myfanwyth is needed over there. You need a queen at your Weyr, especially with the hazards you deal with. For morale at the very least."

"I'm hoping that I can convince Yvonne to give me M'ark and B'enji in place of I'anto. Then, when Myfanwyth flies to mate, she and I'anto will have to return to Torchwood with me, because Goddess knows Yvonne won't let me join them here, not that I would want to. That will give me six of the weyrlings, I'anto, and myself. Barely enough for half a wing, since I'anto won't be able to fly in combat, but it'll give us a fighting chance against the aliens that come through the Rift." J'ack paused and ran his fingers through his hair in a nervous gesture G'riant hadn't seen from him in ten years. "Eight dragons at Torchwood and 281 at Tower. Add A'rchie, and that's potentially nine with me. It's not enough to fight what's coming from the Rift. A'rchie's seeing something every other month, and Yvonne's wings don't trust me to lead, even though I have the experience and training. At the rate things are going, it will all come to a head in about two more years. The aliens are coming more often."

"You have seventeen out of the 281 here," G'riant said softly. "We will follow you when the time comes, and more than half of the staff. That's close to 400 people, all told, though you'd only have 26 dragons. Four short of two small wings. Well, maybe five short, sine Myfanwyth can't fly combat. In two years she'll have laid the first clutch of eggs and we'll be getting ready for the Hatching." J'ack grunted acknowledgment. "You're confidant Boesheth will catch Myfanwyth?"

"As confidant as I am that B'enji's Haradath will catch M'ark's Shiptanth," J'ack answered with a smirk.

"Those two have been joined at the hip their entire lives!" G'riant said, excited to do a bit of gossiping. "Raised in the Weyr, best friends growing up, each other's first kiss, first shag. I don't think they've slept apart from one another since B'enji's parents were killed and he had a sleeping room to himself when he was fifteen and M'ark was thirteen."

"They weren't having sex back then, were they?" J'ack demanded. "I might be liberal about sleeping around, but thirteen?"

"They waited until M'ark was fifteen and legal to give consent. B'enji complained to me once about the wait, but it was the right thing to do, and he's definitely one for doing the right thing. Did you know that he wanted to be a Healer, if he hadn't Impressed Haradath?"

"No," J'ack mused. "I like the sound of that. I could get O'wen to train him. Or call in a full Healer to train them both. Having two Healers at a Weyr is a distinct advantage when we're fighting the Rift. What about M'ark?"

"He's a dreamer. An artist. He would've followed B'enji all over the world and taken care of him while B'enji healed the sick, if this hadn't happened. He was doing a lot of cooking and baking, if I remember correctly."

"I like them more and more."

"Your T'shiko was a step away from being a Journeyman Crafter. They say that she'd have been on the fast-track to being a Master if she'd been a boy, already a Journeyman two years. They're better off without her, I say. No good for her to waste her talents with a bunch of men who would steal her ideas and not appreciate her or her skills."

"I agree."

"Now, A'ndy and Rh'ys are the epitome of blue riders. Dependable, honest, hard-working, reliable, loyal. Not the brightest, but not stupid, by any means," G'riant said, pointing in the general direction of the two young men who were tussling in the dust playfully as their dragons looked on. "They grew up on neighboring Holds, and have been friends as long as M'ark and B'enji, though without the romance. Fl'oyd and M'kael's group isn't all that impressive. They do their work, they take care of their dragons. None of them are especially interested in learning things outside what's assigned. They don't do extra drills like I'anto's group. And to top it off, some of them are downright blood thirsty when it comes to talking about fighting aliens. M'kael and Fl'oyd are children of riders, remember, and have the arrogance to go with it, though they're but sixteen now."

"They have the idea in their heads that it's all about destroying the enemies, never having done it," J'ack muttered with a sigh. "They don't understand the danger, the threat of death. They'll learn soon enough that it's not as romantic and fun as they think. They sound perfect for Yvonne, though."

"Basically. So it seems the class separated itself for you."

"Makes my life easier." J'ack paused, watching as the weyrlings tested their riding harnesses to make sure they were tight enough that they wouldn't fall off, but not too tight that they would restrict their dragon's motion. "Who organizes the extra drills?"

"I'anto. He's taken it as his responsibility as the queen rider. From the looks of it, he's been reading tactics books. Though they're still only doing ground drills, he's putting them into a wing and testing where each should go to be most efficient. Is that your influence?"

"I lent him a book or two," J'ack answered smugly. "Though I'm surprised he didn't mention that he leads the drills in the letters he sends me. He talked about the drills themselves, but left out that detail." J'ack paused, watching T'shiko and O'wen argue about O'wen's harness. "How's he doing otherwise?"

G'riant glanced over at J'ack's face before answering. "Rumors around the Weyr say that he's sleeping with one of the kitchen maids, but none of them will own up to it. Most of them blush when asked, though, so the rumor stays alive. Everyone knows his friendship circle within the weyrlings, and while there was talk for a while that he would use his friendship with T'shiko as a way to get closer to you, that died down pretty quickly when someone said they saw him with one of the women. Your relationship with him is still secret, so far, and everyone's convinced that the show you give with her is real. Though they also say there's no way you've settled down with just one woman. Your reputation serves you well." G'riant shifted from foot to foot.

"He's growing up, J'ack. He's no longer the boy you met a year ago. He's becoming a man, with his own opinions. Yvonne doesn't like that. She doesn't like the drills he's doing, says it's unbecoming of a queen rider to be part of a fighting wing, even as just the tactician."

"She's one of the greatest tacticians of our age," J'ack muttered under his breath. "Though she uses it for politics rather than combat. Do you think I should talk to him about toning it down?"

"No. You'll need his independence and quick wit once he's at Torchwood, especially since you won't muzzle his talents. And who knows? He might piss off Yvonne and H'rold enough that they send him to you to get rid of him."

"They won't do that as long as he's the only queen rider. If Canaranth lays another queen egg, maybe, but not before then. She probably has one more clutch in her."

"Well, it could just be that he's training them to be a wing so you can take over when they're all at Torchwood," G'riant suggested. "That's quite the initiative."

"I love him," J'ack blurted out suddenly. "I haven't been with anyone else since we met. I can't stand not being here with him all the time."

"He's been memorizing all the between checkpoints. His photographic memory is vital for that. I think he'll be spending all his nights at Torchwood once he can safely fly on his own."

"Another six months, at least," J'ack said to himself with a resigned sigh. "And likely another six before Myfanwyth's first mating flight."

"You two will make it, J'ack. I'm sure of it. He's just as in love with you." He grinned at J'ack's look of surprise. "The way he avoids talking about you makes it clear. He has a good mask, and I think that's what's saving his skin with H'rold."

"Oh? And what's going on with H'rold?"

"H'rold insults you frequently."

"Oh, yeah. I knew that."

"It makes I'anto very angry, but only those of us who know him well can tell."

"I think—"

A sudden commotion below them caught their attention. Myfanwyth, with I'anto firmly strapped into his harness between her final two neck ridges, climbed to the top of the training hill across from them. With a glance in their direction, I'anto grinned and waved. J'ack raised an arm in acknowledgment.

"He's the only one I'd trust to try this without first checking his harness," G'riant pointed out.

"If he's the first to make his first flight in the group…" J'ack whispered.

"He will be. You picked a prodigy to fall for."

"Myfanwyth picked him. I just followed her instincts."

"But you've fallen."

"Yeah."

Myfanwyth launched herself off the hill with a powerful thrust of her hind legs and a downward flap of her wings. I'anto gave a loud whoop of joy as they glided several dragonlengths along the base of the Bowl. When they landed, I'anto was laughing and his smile brightened J'ack's whole world.

"Go to him," G'riant said, giving J'ack a little push in the proper direction. "Just a hug, though," he warned. "Like you'd give anyone else."

J'ack nodded absently as he sauntered over to where I'anto and Myfanwyth were surrounded by both groups of weyrlings, trying desperately to keep from running, like his legs wanted to do. The cheers and congratulations reminded J'ack of his own first flight with Boesheth, twenty years ago. He smiled softly.

/A good day,/ Boesheth commented in his head. /Both then and now./

"You were watching?" J'ack asked.

/She will fly fast and high when she mates. It will be an honor to catch her./

"You can tell already?"

/We dragons know. She will have many eggs, many children. She is no Canaranth./

"No, and I'anto is no Yvonne."

The weyrlings opened a path between them so he could approach Myfanwyth. I'anto unhooked himself from his harness and slipped off her neck. Two steps and I'anto threw himself into J'ack's arms. They hugged each other tightly. J'ack couldn't help but whisper an endearment in his ear. I'anto pulled back and away when J'ack loosened his grip.

"I flew, J'ack!" Ianto exclaimed, his face flushed with pride and happiness. "I flew!"

J'ack grinned and ruffled his hair affectionately, the way he'd done to several of the others on occasion. "You did." He turned to look at the others, who were still ranged out around them. He put a hand on I'anto's shoulder. "Gather 'round, class," J'ack said in his loud teacher's voice. He waited until everyone was in a loose semi-circle before giving I'anto a small squeeze and dropping his hand. "Did everyone see that?" There were murmurs and raised hands.

"Good. Now, when you go up the hill to try on your own flights, remember a few things." J'ack spent the next five minutes going over I'anto's flight moment by moment, stressing the importance of the initial launch by the dragon's hind legs and the double-checking of their harnesses. "When the next one of you gets on top of that hill, G'riant and I will be checking your harnesses and making sure everything is as it should be. I'anto, you had an excellent first flight, but until you're fully certified by one of your instructors, you'll have to wait for the check before you try again. Understand?"

I'anto nodded, unable to stop smiling, even in the face of the slight criticism. He knew J'ack well enough by now that it was less a comment on his preparedness for the flight and more a warning to the class. "Yes, sir," he answered, not bothering to sound contrite. He'd just flown on Myfanwyth and nothing could take that feeling of euphoria away.

"Good," J'ack said, patting his back again. I'anto could feel the lingering touch as J'ack rested his hand briefly before removing it, just a few seconds longer than necessary. "Now, let's get a rota going for who's trying next! And remember, if you don't manage it today, there's always tomorrow. Don't push yourselves faster than you can go. Your dragon will know when you're ready. Make sure you listen to him or her." He motioned and all of the weyrlings preceded him back towards G'riant and the hill, I'anto with them, already talking excitedly to T'shiko and B'enji.

Hours later, I'anto sat in an empty classroom, his legs propped up on his desk as he read a treatise on how the ancients selected wing formations based on which alien they flew against. From what he could tell, there were five basic aliens, all intent on destroying the human population. He looked up at the sound of footsteps.

J'ack slid the door closed and locked it with a decisive click. "For once, I'm glad there are no windows in the classroom caverns," he muttered. Then he held out his arms for I'anto, who rushed into the embrace. "Darling, you were brilliant today," he said as he kissed the top of I'anto's head. "You flew the longest of all of them! You looked so strong up there, so confident."

"Having you there gave me the confidence," I'anto replied, leaning up for a proper kiss. "I didn't think I'd see you until next week's classes. What happened?"

"You sounded ready in your last letter," Jack explained. "I told you long ago that I didn't want to miss your first flight."

I'anto smiled, less shyly than he would have done a year ago, but just as endearingly. "How long can you stay?"

"I have to leave at tenth hour, but —" he tapped I'anto's nose when I'anto made to pout. "I'm taking you with me. G'riant authorized for half of the weyrlings to return to Torchwood with me for the night and tomorrow, so you all can see the Weyr you might transfer to. The other half will visit next week. So you are going to sleep in my bed this night!" J'ack finished enthusiastically.

"Oh my Goddess!" I'anto shrieked, clinging to J'ack and kissing him passionately.

"It's been a long year, but finally, we're going to be together," J'ack murmured against his lips. "And tonight, my sweetling, we'll have a bed. Do you think you're ready?"

I'anto moaned softly, nodding. "I've been ready for months." They made out for twenty minutes until the bell for dinner rang throughout the Weyr. They pulled away from each other reluctantly. Jack re-buttoned his shirt while I'anto straightened his collar. They laughed a little as I'anto brushed his fingers over the small love-bite on J'ack's neck.

"Who's coming to Torchwood?" I'anto asked as they walked together towards the dining cavern, a careful distance between them, though this part of the Weyr was empty.

"Your half of the weyrlings," J'ack answered. "G'riant and I decided to split you that way, since that's likely how things will go once you're all done your training."

"Yvonne will let me come with you?" I'anto couldn't keep the hopefulness out of his voice.

"Not exactly," Jack said with a sigh. "I'm going to try to get B'enji and M'ark in your place, for six instead of five, since she won't give me you. Then, once you can fly between, you can commute at night. It won't be ideal, but it'll be more than we have right now. We both know Yvonne won't let me stay at Tower any more than I already do. She's still angry G'riant has me teaching one week out of five. Remember, though, that once Myfanwyth rises to mate, Yvonne will have to let you come to Torchwood when Boesheth catches her."

"So six months until I'm certified to fly between on my own, then another few until the mating flight?" I'anto clarified. "And you'll be here teaching for five of those weeks?"

"Yeah." J'ack reached over and ruffled I'anto's hair playfully. "Your math is really good, to have that number on the tip of your tongue."

"It involves you," I'anto said with a blush. "I always remember things that involve you."

"Once all the weyrlings are certified to fly between they'll be separated to different Weyrs and their own Weyrleader will finish the training, so after that I won't be at Tower except for my monthly reports. A'rchie might even get one of the green riders to use as a messenger in his place."

"At least I'll be able to visit you at night. Will we be able to be open about our relationship then, or will we have to find someone willing to pretend to be my lover?"

"I'm not sure yet." They walked a few dozen yards before I'anto spoke again.

"How will we get to Torchwood tonight? There's seven of us and only one of you."

"A few of the blue and green riders will ferry the others. You, of course, will ride with me."

"But what about T'shiko? I don't want to fly with anyone else, but you're supposedly dating her. Won't it look strange if you fly with me?"

J'ack chuckled. "You are so smart!" he said, pride evident in his voice. "But you're forgetting one thing. It's irresponsible for me as Weyrleader of Torchwood to let anyone else carry the queen rider." He grinned at I'anto's look of happiness. "Not even Yvonne and H'rold could fault that logic." He leaned in close to whisper. "And it's an opportunity to have my arms around you in public, maybe even grope you. Risky, don't you think? Gets the blood a little hot?"

"Can I tell the others, or do they know?" I'anto asked, stepping away from J'ack to avoid the train of thought J'ack's question raised and the subsequent desire it sparked. They might not have fully consummated their relationship, yet, but I'anto knew his reactions to J'ack and the problems it would cause if he walked into the dining cavern beside him with the signs of desire obvious in the tight riding leathers he wore.

"Why don't you tell them at dinner? I'll meet you all half past ninth bell on the guest landing ledge. Make sure everyone is wearing their riding gear and has something to sleep in. The leathers will be fine tomorrow when I show you around the Weyr."

"T'shiko, O'wen, Rh'ys, A'ndy, M'ark and B'enji?"

"Yep. And while there's room for everyone to have their own weyr, you can let M'ark and B'enji know there's a larger weyr available for them that's for a brown/green pair."

"They'll like that you're thinking of them."

"I want my riders to be comfortable," J'ack said. "And having a mated pair share a weyr is ridiculously easy." He winked. "And there's a larger weyr for when O'wen's Katieth rises to mate."

"That's all you think about, mating," I'anto teased, bumping J'ack's shoulder playfully.

"When I'm around you," J'ack replied with a leer.

"Who will take care of our dragons while we're away?"

"G'riant found some volunteers among the older teens. They'll be supervised by some older riders, and it should be a good opportunity for them to meet a half-grown dragon and learn what might come if they end up on the Hatching Grounds in a year or two."

I'anto nodded and glanced at the still-empty hallway in front of them, noting the light and noise around the next corner. He stood on his toes and kissed J'ack's cheek. "Until tonight," he whispered and dashed off towards the dining cavern and his friends.


	9. Chapter 9

**I'anto of Torchwood Weyr**

**Chapter 9**

A/N: I'm sorry it took so long for this update! I was struggling with writing J'ack and I'anto's first night together and keeping it "T," and I finally decided that I'd have to separate it out in order to give it the time it needs. Meanwhile, enjoy this small effort.

.

"Gentlemen, T'shiko, thank you for joining me tonight," J'ack said as he joined the seven weyrlings on the main landing ledge at half past ninth hour. Each weyrling wore their riding leathers and had a small travel bag over their shoulder. "Before we head over to Torchwood Weyr, there are a few things to go over. First, this is just a brief visit to tour the Weyr and see if anything inspires you. It's very unusual for a weyrling and his dragon to be separated for a full day, even at the year mark, but Master G'riant and I believe it's a good exercise for you. Most of your lives, you will have your dragon close enough to speak to them, but for the rare times when that's not possible, it's important to know what that's like so that you can manage on your own. Even though your dragon is your touchstone, you need to be able to function without him or her, if necessary."

"I'anto said we'd be coming back tomorrow?" A'ndy asked.

"Correct. Tonight we're merely getting to the Weyr, choosing sleeping caverns, and bedding down. Tomorrow at seventh hour we'll meet for breakfast. Then I'll show you around the Weyr, we'll have morning classes, and in the afternoon you'll get to explore areas of interest."

"When will we be getting back here? Will it be in time for dinner?" Rh'ys asked.

"It depends on what you think of the Weyr," J'ack answered, a bit of pride seeping into his voice. "It's very different from Tower, and there's going to be more for you to do than just classes and drills and caring for your dragon. Even after you graduate to junior riders, if you're assigned to Torchwood, you will have a different life than if you're here at Tower. There's a science and technology center, a medical area, a practice area for both ground and air combat, as well as the Records Room, which doubles as our Archives, and the usual day-to-day activities of feeding, bathing, and caring for our dragons. We won't have the support staff that Tower has, though we'll have some, so if you're with me over there, you'll have to be willing to cook and clean and do laundry as well as your usual duties. We'll go over that in more detail tomorrow."

"Why can't the whole class go together?" O'wen asked.

"For one thing, I only have seven weyrs cleaned and ready for you to use. I'll have an eighth ready next week when I bring the others over. For another, I'm interested to see you all in action in the Weyr together, without the influence of the others, and vis a versa."

"You're thinking of splitting —" B'enji began.

"Before we can leave, there are a few ground rules," J'ack said, interrupting him. "First, don't go anywhere alone. Always have a partner with you. I'll assign weyrs based on this, and when we break apart from the tour, stick together! B'enji and M'ark, you're obviously a pair." The young men glanced at each other and blushed in the dark. "Rh'ys and A'ndy, you seem comfortable together?" They nodded agreement. "That leaves O'wen, T'shiko, and I'anto. How would you like to pair up?"

"I'll pair with O'wen," T'shiko said, startling everyone.

"Me?" he demanded. "What about —"

T'shiko smacked him across the back of his head. "Shut up and accept it," she growled. "We both like science, and I doubt you want to be in the Archives with I'anto when he gets himself lost in there." Sighing and rubbing his head, O'wen agreed.

"OK, that leaves you paired with me, I'anto," J'ack said with an exaggerated flirtatious tone. "Think you can handle the pressure of being one weyr over from me?"

"Well, since T'shiko doesn't seem to mind, sir, I think I can keep you in line for a day," I'anto replied dryly. The rest of the weyrlings laughed. J'ack's eyes sparkled in the dark.

"Excellent. Now, your transport is arriving any minute. Remember, check your harnesses before you mount! These might not be your dragons, and they just flew with their riders, but it's always your responsibility to check your harness before flight. You'll strap in as usual, and the other rider will attach themselves to the axillary straps, and to you. When you ferry other people places, you'll make sure they're strapped in, then attach yourselves, like these riders will demonstrate to you. Questions?"

No one had any.

"Excellent. When the riders get here, introduce yourself to him. He'll tell you the name of his dragon. Then greet the dragon and thank him or her for the ride. Only after you've done all that do you mount." Just then three dragons landed on the ledge, their riders easily slipping or jumping off to the ground. "Rh'ys, A'ndy, O'wen, you're up first."

As soon as everyone was mounted, J'ack turned to I'anto. "Ready?" he asked. I'anto nodded, grinning. The smaller dragons all rose into the air, leaving the landing ledge free for the much larger Boesheth. I'anto greeted him, scratched his eye ridge, and tested the harness before mounting and strapping himself in. J'ack climbed up and settled in behind him, deftly attaching carabiners to his belt and I'anto's. He settled I'anto's carryall onto his own back.

"G'riant said you were memorizing _between_ checkpoints for common places around the world," Jack whispered. Ianto nodded, leaning back against J'ack's warm chest. "When we take off, I want you to picture the checkpoint for Torchwood as if Boesheth were Myfanwyth and you were going _between_ with her. Understand?" I'anto nodded again and J'ack wrapped his arms around I'anto.

"Good. Boesheth, let's go!"

The absolute subzero cold of _between_ startled I'anto. He struggled to breathe, but the cold was so absolute he couldn't move his chest to inhale. Only the warmth of the dragon between his legs and J'ack's arms around him kept him from panicking. Suddenly, they were in the air again, over Torchwood Weyr. Ianto tried to see in the dark, but the moon was lower in the sky than at Tower, and he could barely make out any landmarks.

"You OK, sweetling?" J'ack asked, squeezing him tighter for a moment before kissing his neck.

"Yeah. Just cold. I've read about how cold _between_ is, but I didn't believe it until I actually felt it."

"Did you remember to picture the coordinates?"

I'anto hung his head. "No," he admitted.

"That's all right. We'll practice a bit tomorrow before I take you back to Tower." I'anto smiled in the dark and snuggled closer to J'ack. "Hey, none of that until we get into the Weyr," J'ack admonished.

"I thought you were going to grope me," I'anto protested, laughing.

J'ack smiled and kissed I'anto's neck again, then bit down. I'anto squeaked in surprise and tried to shift away. The combination of the harness and J'ack's arms kept him immobile while Jack licked and nuzzled at the spot he'd just bitten. A final kiss, and J'ack pulled away slightly, raising his head as the six green dragons with their weyrling charges appeared from _between_ in a diamond below them. J'ack raised an arm and began shouting orders about where to set down the weyrlings. I'anto resigned himself to more waiting before he could get his hands on J'ack.


	10. Chapter 10: Another First

**I'anto of Torchwood Weyr**

**Chapter 10: Another First**

**by Gracefultree**

A/N: Please enjoy the newest chapter in my Pern/Torchwood crossover! I know it's been a while, but, as I promised, the story is still in progress. More will come, so keep a look out for it. If you've been following me or my other works, you know I've been busy. It's summer where I am, and business is slow, so I'm getting some more writing done. Hopefully you'll have another update in a few weeks.

Meanwhile, enjoy!

.

.

I'anto slid off Boesheth a minute after J'ack, landing on his feet and in J'ack's arms. They grinned at each other and kissed until Boesheth butted his head against them.

_/I don't care if you're going to bed him out here on the ledge or inside, but either way, take the harness off me first!/_ the irritated dragon told his rider. _/I want to sleep!/ _J'ack burst into laughter, I'anto joining in despite not knowing the joke.

"All right, you big lug," J'ack said, patting Boesheth's neck affectionately. He smiled at the young man in his arms. "Do you mind taking care of Boesheth's harness? I want to get everything ready inside."

"Sure," I'anto replied. He stood on his toes to kiss J'ack quickly before turning to the waiting dragon. J'ack grabbed I'anto's carryall and took it with him into the weyr, whistling a jaunty tune as he walked. I'anto made quick work of taking off the riding harness and folding it properly, though it was much larger than Myfanwyth's, who was only half the size of Boesheth. _She'll grow, _he thought to himself as he waited for Boesheth to enter the weyr before him.

Walking into the weyr, I'anto hung the harness on the appropriate hook in Boesheth's sleeping cavern, nodding to the dragon reclined on his stone couch before moving towards the living quarters. He pushed aside the curtain and gasped at the lavish sitting area. The room was lit by candles on shelves and in lamps, flickering gently. J'ack was nowhere to be seen, so I'anto passed the two couches and comfortable looking chairs to the next room. Expecting a sleeping room, he was startled to see a fully-functioning office, with a large desk littered with books, papers and objects I'anto couldn't immediately identify. Books and scrolls lined the walls. He looked around more carefully and noticed one of the rare computers that he'd seen in Yvonne's and H'rold's offices. He wondered briefly if he'd get one of his own when he was officially finished with his training and if J'ack would be the one to teach him how to use it.

J'ack appeared from through another curtained doorway carrying a bottle of wine and two glasses. He'd changed from his riding leathers into dark trousers and a light blue tunic, though he still wore boots in deference to the stone floors of the cavern.

"Go make yourself more comfortable," J'ack suggested, gesturing with his head to the curtained area. "I put your bag in there. If you didn't bring something other than the leathers, borrow some of my clothes."

"Oh, um, we're not –" I'anto interrupted himself before he could finish the thought, already embarrassed at his own dirty thoughts and assumptions for how the night would go.

J'ack seemed to understand. He set down the wine and glasses and walked forward to cup I'anto's cheek in one large palm. "Sweetling, we have the whole night. There's no need to rush. I want you relaxed when I take you to bed, so go get changed and we'll drink some wine and that'll calm your nerves some, ok?"

"O – Ok," I'anto whispered, his cheeks still burning.

"Listen, I've been waiting a year for this, just like you have, but I wouldn't be a very good lover if I didn't take it slow tonight, would I?"

"I guess not."

J'ack kissed I'anto longingly before gently turning him towards the sleeping cavern. Once past the curtain, Ianto gasped again. J'ack's room was huge! It had a very large bed that could probably fit three or four people comfortably, two different chests of drawers, two closet alcoves, and another small sitting area with two comfy chairs and a table. He pushed aside one of the curtains and found the bathing room, complete with the usual toilet, sink and shower. The room was dominated by a steaming hot bathing pool. Looking closer, I'anto could see the ledge around the far edge so someone could sit and soak. He tested the water with a few fingers and shivered in anticipation at the heat.

As a young man growing up in the Lower Caverns of Tower Weyr, I'anto only rarely had the opportunity for a real soak in the baths. The communal baths were generally reserved for the dragonriders, their families, and the servants with higher status than he'd had. The thought that he could bathe and relax as long as he wanted when he came to visit J'ack excited him, and it was all he could do to keep from stripping and jumping in right then. He left the bathing room to avoid temptation.

The second curtained hallway from the sleeping room lead up a flight of steep stairs. He decided to wait for J'ack to explore.

Looking around again, he found his carryall and pulled out his wine-red tunic, the one that J'ack seemed to enjoy seeing him in most often. Pulling it one after a quick rinse to remove the sweat of flying, he noticed that his tunic was the same color as the sheets on J'ack's bed. He shrugged and returned to the main sitting cavern where J'ack relaxed on a sofa, a glass of wine in one hand and a book in another.

Suddenly nervous again, I'anto shifted from foot to foot, waiting for J'ack to notice him. It didn't take long. As J'ack's eyes roamed over his body, he felt the unmistakable tightening of his riding leathers around his hardening erection. He hoped the leather would hold him together long enough so that he wouldn't embarrass himself, but knowing his response to J'ack, and J'ack's zeal for giving him as much pleasure as possible when he got them alone, he knew he needn't be embarrassed. No doubt, whatever happened, however quickly it happened, J'ack would take it as a compliment.

"Come here," J'ack said softly, setting aside his book and patting the sofa next to him. His eyes were hungry, and he licked his lips provocatively. I'anto scurried over, accepted the wine J'ack offered, and took a large swallow. He smiled nervously. "What did I say before?"

"No need to rush," I'anto whispered. J'ack nodded. He tried to match J'ack's predatory glance and set his wine glass down. "But I"m tired of waiting!"

In seconds I'anto was on his back with J'ack on top of him, kissing him with abandon. His own desire spiraling out of control, I'anto licked and bit and kissed at every part of J'ack he could reach as J'ack did the same to him. He could feel J'ack's erection rubbing against his through their clothes and thrust his hips to tease. J'ack growled. I'anto laughed.

So far, nothing they hadn't done before.

J'ack, with his talented hands, had I'anto naked and coming before I'anto even managed to pull J'ack's shirt off over his head.

Again, nothing new. J'ack prided himself on his ability to please his lover, and often started their trysts by bringing I'anto off so he could then develop his stamina for longer love-play. I'anto had never once complained.

They rearranged themselves and the explorations began in earnest, with enough time and light and privacy to do what they pleased. Soon enough, in bed, they made love, and J'ack introduced I'anto to the fullness of what pleasure two men could give each other.


End file.
